draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Golden One
The Golden One was a Unia'a of unknown origin. He was a chosen one of Luna and Zarem (more especially of Luna, as revealed in Incarnate Journey). He was a prophet, but fell in the sight of the gods. The climax of his corruption came when he tortured Sabra the Incarnate after she told him to repent, and she destroyed him soon thereafter and sealed her position as caretaker of the Lunar Temple. History The Golden One at one time was a righteous and devout follower of Zarem and Luna, and was one of Luna's chosen heroes, similar in status to Ayaka Di'rutia and Sabra the Incarnate. The Golden One alone had the ability to take away magic from other beings, although he only used it for good. He founded the Hunters group and used them to find malevolent beings from which he could take their power, and the Hunters didn't have the same gift he did. The demon Brtil came to the Golden One sometime before 500 BA and offered him power and a place with the demons who would supposedly take Libera back when the demons defeated the Descendants. He refused her offer, knowing the prophecies of the demons' ultimate defeat. However, he let thoughts of power fester in his soul from her suggestions, and his practices started becoming corrupt as he sought more and more power from beings, both good and evil, instead of vanquishing the power of evil people and creatures. Eventually he bestowed his gift upon his Hunters, and his once unique and goodly power became evil and degraded. The Hunters went wild with the new power, and it became an addiction to suck manna out of sentients and non-sentients. They served their Golden One and treated him like a god. The Golden One himself claimed he was higher than both the gods and demons, a "real" god on the earth. The Hunters and the Golden ONe made their dens under the Lunar Temple, which the Golden One had built preparatory to Luna's Ascension. Because he had fallen from his place as a favored son of Zarem and Luna, Luna would not come to the LunarTtemple, which had become spiritually filthy with the Golden One's fall. The Golden One remained under the temple for many years; at one point his leadership was ousted by another Hunter, but he regained it about 28 BA and remained there until he met Sabra the Incarnate. The Cleansing Sabra the Incarnate was captured by the Hunter Oxuual. She was tortured by Hunters and by the Golden One through the golden claws, and he ripped manna out of her without her permission. At one point she escaped with the aid of the Moonstone, forcing a massive amount of stored, divine manna into the Golden One, and he first froze and then exploded when Sabra unleashed the flames of the Moonstone upon him. Soon after, she rampaged through the Hunter tunnels, destroying all the Hunters in sight save for the Molouk Zentag. Personality During the Golden One's fall, his self-righteous sense of manifest destiny and false divinity helped warp his mind into insanity. He acted as if everything were well, his tone reflecting happiness almost all the time, even when he himself tortured Sabra. He spoke of his cruel punishments as mercies and lessons, rather than unneeded bouts of pain. Even though he was in a state of crazed bliss, the Golden One was well aware of how he had abandoned the true gods Zarem and Luna, even though he said it was them who abandoned him, and he derided Luna Herself in front of Sabra. Description The Golden One was an unusually tall Unia'a, and was broad-shouldered. He had fair skin and golden hair that fell to his shoulders. His hands and feet were encased in a strange gold substance. He wore a white robe and walked bare-foot. He almost always had a smile on his face; otherwise he would have a pitifully sad frown, or very rarely a small scowl. He was described as beautiful, belying the monster he had become. Gear The Golden One wore four golden swords on his back, which sat as if invisibly holstered. He was also known to use the golden claws. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Hunters